My Pharaoh Lady
Premise Fencer has His eyes set on an Archeologist's Cat, but He learns from Her that a Pharaoh's mummified Cat might be related to Him. Plot At the Willowby Arms Hotel, Four Cats sing on a stone wall to a Cat named Cleo in the hotel. Fencer comes to join in, but His off-key meow gets Him thrown far away and He lands in a trash bin. Fencer comes into the house and tells Foofur (who was sleeping) about that He's in love with a girl cat and explains about His incident. later, the Four cats continue to sing to Cleo. Fencer comes in again, and meow in a high note. but just as the Four Cats were about to attack Fencer again, Foofur tells the Cats to back off, and they did by running away. As Cleo watches Fencer sing horribly, a Man, who happens to be Cleo's Owner, silences the off-key singing Fencer with a bar of soap lodging it in the Cat's mouth, making Cleo come to see if Fencer is alright. As Foofur tries to get the bar of soap out of Fencer's body, She sees Fencer, but recoils thinking that Foofur is attacking Fencer. but Fencer explains that Foofur's harmless. Cleo apologizes for Her owner, an Archaeologist, throwing the soap bar. They have a conversation, and Cleo offers to guide Fencer through the Museum as Foofur stands watch. Once inside the Museum, Cleo shows Fencer the sarcophagus of Catsupsu, Pharaoh Osmosis' mummified pet Cat, Which Cleo thinks Fencer and the mummified cat look exactly alike. as the sarcophagus closed, some dust makes Fencer sneeze, waking the guard, who was in another sarcophagus. The Guard chases out the two cats. At morning the Cats meet up with Foofur who was asleep. Fencer tells Cleo that She'll like His Canine friends at the house. making Cleo think He might be a descendant of Royalty. Foofur who was listening in, offers to help His Feline Friend as He returns to the house. Louis disdainfully won't cover for Fencer, as the rest of the gang agree to help. When They see Fencer come in with Cleo, He orders Them to bow down, making Louis remark, "This is gonna to be a looooong day". As the Gang fan Fencer, He begins to order them around, making the Canines throw Fencer into a gong, and throwing pillows at Him. Cleo berates the Dogs for treating Fencer, a descendant of Royalty, horribly. Cleo then tells the Dogs to come along so She can prove Fencer is related to Royalty. The Gang follows Cleo at the Museum as Cleo's Owner asks the guard if anyone came in the museum early.The Dogs see Catsupsu and They are surprised to see that He looks exactly like Fencer. but they are spotted by the Guard and the Archaeologist, as They chase them around the Museum. The Archaeologist trips up and lands inside Catsupsu's Sarcophagus. The Archaeologist calls for help just as the Guard corners Cleo and Fencer. The Gang manage to escape as the guard helps remove the sarcophagus from the archaeologist's rear, and He did. The Archaeologist asks if the Mummy is damaged. The Guard looks and notices that the mummy is nothing but dust. At a Street, Hazel explains to Fencer that it doesn't matter whose Ancesters were, He's still an alley cat. Cleo berates Hazel and the canines that They're not fit companions for a descendant of Egyptian royalty, as She offers Fencer a chance to come along on the rest of the tour. Foofur tells Fencer to think it over first. The Cat however tells the gang that it's His destiny. as He is grabbed by Cleo. In the hotel, The Archaeologist is in trouble since Catsupsu's Mummy was destroyed. As Cleo offers to introduce Fencer to the Archaeologist, He sees Fencer and notices that He looks exactly like Catsupsu, and starts to cover Fencer in first aid bandages. Fencer asks what's going on as Cleo runs away. as the Archaeologist tries to find some gauze, Fencer tries to escape but was caught. The Archaeologist runs to the Museum, to get extra gauze. As the gang enters the Museum, Cleo Explains to Foofur and the canines that a reception will start any minute. just as the Archaeologist gets the Gauze, The Gang come to the rescue landing on a rotating table, Fencer's on, but the Archaeologist grabs the table, flinging the Gang into the reception room, landing on the Food table, Inside the room, guests are covered with food and drinks, including Mrs. Escrow and Pepe. Fencer still stuck in gauze, spins and spins as Pepe pursues the Cat. The Archaeologist grabs the gauze as Pepe grabs the gauze's end, making Him covered as Pepe is pulled by the Archaeologist, who grabs Pepe and shuts Him in the sarcophagus. At the reception, As the Gang escape the Museum, the Archaeologist is about to display the Mummy, Pepe comes out and spooks the guests, making Them and Mrs. Escrow run away in terror with Pepe going after them while the Archaeologist is stuck inside the Sarcophagus. At the Willowly Shipyard, As the Egyptian exhibits are being sent by Boat, Fencer appreciates Cleo's offer to come to Egypt, and decides to stay at Willowby. with Cleo saying that Fencer will always be a pharaoh in Cleo's Eyes. Trivia *An episode of "Alvin and the Chipmunks" of the same name aired around the same week and on same channel as this animated short, but its story line was entirely different. *When the Singing Cats are fully seen, The Big Blue one's muzzle is white for a few frames. *When The Singing Cats wrap up Their song, The Grey one's feet are grey instead of white as the Red one's muzzle is red instead of peach. *When Fencer and Cleo are looking at the mummy, Fencer's Paws are black. *After Hazel tells Fencer that He's just an alley cat, in one frame, one of Her irises trade pigments. Gallery Pharaoh1.PNG Pharaoh2.PNG|Singing to a Girl cat behind curtains Pharaoh3.PNG|Fencer Cuts in PharaohGlare.PNG|Uh-Oh. Four against Fencer PharaohAdvance.PNG PharaohNotice.PNG Pharaoh4.PNG MyPharaohLady1.png Pharaoh5.PNG Pharaoh6.PNG PharaohFencer'sguide.JPG Pharaoh7.PNG Pharaoh8.PNG MyPharaohLady2.png PharaohLikeAKing.PNG MyPharaohLady3.png Cleocallsout.JPG Pharaoh9.PNG|Cleo invites Fencer to the Tour PharaohAboutto.PNG Pharaoh10.PNG MyPharaohLady4.png Pharaoh11.PNG Pharaoh12.PNG Pharaoh13.PNG MyPharaohLady 2032.png Pharaoh14.PNG MyPharaohLady 2040.png Category:Episodes focusing on Fencer Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes with full plots